1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wrapping device for enveloping or packaging in particular agricultural crop bales.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known wrapping devices are described in EP 2 050 330 A1 and DE 94 14 220 U1, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. In order for a bale to be wrapped in webs of wrapping material, for example film/foil webs, the wrapping material carriers have to be guided centrally around the bale at the location of the cylinder axis of the bale. In order to ensure this in the case of bales of different diameters, the guide frame for the wrapping material carrier is arranged here in such a manner that it can, by means of a height-adjustment device, be adjusted in height in a straight line along a frame in the vertical direction and at right angles to the wrapping floor. By means of these known devices, it is possible, in principle, to produce bales which have been wrapped according to the same quality standards.
In addition to the relatively complicated structure of the translational sliding movement, the known devices have the considerable drawback that they, in combination with a bale press, require a large amount of construction space, both with regard to the length of the machine and also with regard to the height. Another drawback is that functions for the translational height adjustment which are already present cannot be used. A desired, space-saving transport position for the guide frame can only be achieved with considerable additional expenditure.
In another known embodiment DE 103 34 681 B3, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, the entire wrapping table with the crop bale situated thereon can be lifted or lowered to a position in which the wrapping material can be taken centrally around the crop bale. The relatively complicated lifting or lowering mechanism for moving large masses of approximately 1200 to 1600 kg and for keeping the wrapping table with the crop bale situated thereon stable at the set height during wrapping is a drawback.
EP 1 285 571 A1, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a device for pressing and enveloping round bales, comprising a bale press with variable press chamber for producing bales of different diameters and a horizontal, oval guide frame for the wrapping material to rotate along. The guide frame encloses the round bale in such a manner that it can be wrapped in the press chamber without having to deliver it beforehand for the wrapping procedure. This device has the drawback that no device is provided for the vertical positioning of the wrapping material for different bale diameters, as a result of which it is not possible to achieve a uniform wrapping of the bales. In order to be able to unload the bale, the guide frame can be pivoted about the vehicle axle which is situated below the press chamber. An additional translational vertical displacement of the guide frame according to EP 2 050 330 A1 and DE 94 14 220 U1 is neither achievable on the basis of its function, nor of its expenditure. The teaching according to DE 103 34 681 B3 cannot be transferred. On the one hand, the press chamber floor has drivable press elements, on the other hand, half the press chamber floor has to be folded down in order to unload the finished bale, so that there is no space for further lifting or lowering mechanisms. Basically, this device has the drawback that no round bale can be pressed during the wrapping procedure.
Further wrapping devices are known from GB 2 188 587 A and U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,270 A, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.